Her Struggle
by McGonagall's Bola
Summary: What might have happened right after Renee ended the commmunication with Jack Bauer. She merely did what was needed to remain under. -REWRITTEN!


**WARNING:** Rape

* * *

Vladimir's hands held the sides of her face, pulling her body close to him. He immediately pushed her lips apart with his tongue and kissed her powerfully. She didn't like this. No, this can't be happening, something or someone screamed inside her head, but she knew that if she wanted to keep her cover she had no other option. So she tried her best to gather herself, to relax. She could feel her heartbeat into her throat as it slowly tightened in fear. She wasn't sure if she could say anything right now. She tried her best to keep the tears at bay, contributing to that feeling more. No, she had to go on with this. She had to gather herself and let it come over her. Considering how obsessed Vlad was with her, it would most likely be over soon. At least she hoped it would be, because she had no idea how long she would be able to take this.

A rough, calloused hand caught hold of the fabric and pulled down her towel. She was entirely naked before him. She knew what he was capable of. Goose flesh ran over her skin, tingling it. She begged for him not to see it. A typical malicious laugh came from his lips. "You're tense," he noticed, pulling his lips from hers.

Renee pulled further away and did her best not to show what she really felt. She did her best imitation of looking sexy and aroused and moved to push Vladimir's blazer over his shoulders very slowly. She could win time with this… delay what she never wanted to come. Vladimir however wasn't really cooperative. As Renee pseudo teasingly began pulling up his shirt after having gotten rid of the blazer, he roughly caught her wrists and threw her on the bed, before easily throwing off his shirt himself in just a couple of seconds. He unfastened his belt and jeans with a scary, mean smile on his lips and pushed the waistband of his underwear down, to set his hardness free.

Renee swallowed at the sight, and a wave of nausea washed over her. Her heart began racing possibly even harder in her chest. Vladimir released another laugh. Thank goodness he had misinterpreted her fear. His knee pushed her legs apart roughly, as he yanked at her wrist. She tried to command her shaking as she realized what Vladimir wanted. She weighed it with the alternative, with letting him inside her and easily determined that this was at least a bit better than that. Thus, she slowly opened her mouth to give him what he wanted.

Yet another mean snicker came from Vladimir, as he roughly pushed himself in her throat. She immediately began gagging, trying to keep him in her mouth fully without retching and trying to look like she was enjoying herself, too. More panic washed over her as Vladimir's hand came down on her throat. For a minute she thought he was going to strangle her. Her train of thoughts was interrupted by Vladimir thrusting himself fully backward and forth in her throat. She tried to undergo it, but after a couple of thrusts she couldn't take it anymore. She locked both hands around his shaft and released his manhood. She very slowly began pulling her hands up and down Vladimir's hardness.

Vladimir appeared to have other intentions, though… He yanked at her wrist again and turned her around. He pulled both of her hands behind her back and held them there, pushing her face in the sheets. She began coughing at the lack of air immediately. Vladimir released some of his leverage so that she could turn her head and breathe. Thankfully he had noticed. Then she could suddenly feel his hardness push in her. She wanted to scream loud, but couldn't because Vladimir had pressed her down again. He really didn't care anything about her. "Oh Renee, You're so lovely tight!" Vlad exclaimed, pumping backward and forth hard, each time pushing her hard in the sheets. He was basically the only one who said her name like that, with more stress on the first syllable. It sent shivers down her spine.

Renee wanted to cry, but for one reason or another she couldn't as he took away all dignity she ever had. He was hurting her on top. Please let it just be over soon, Renee begged. Please let it just be over soon, so that I fake something and have this all over with.

"I know how much you like this, Renee," Vladimir hissed in her ear. "You always wanted me to take you hard, don't you?" His hand came around her and captured her breast roughly. He just couldn't seem to do it another way but rough. The nails of his thumb and forefinger dug in her nipple, and she screamed so hard upon that, that the sheet that had muffled her voice before was of no avail anymore.

He pounded in her hard, slamming together their hips. She thought that she possibly would end up bruised. A sudden, loud scream of him announced that Vlad had gotten his release, before Renee could feel his hot, sticky liquid spill deep inside her core. She didn't even need to fake. Renee could feel him retract; it was over now.


End file.
